The present invention generally relates to a portable device, a system and a method for measuring a volume using a light-emitting diode (LED). More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable device which houses the LED and measures the volume of a vessel, such as, for example, an expandable bag and/or a pressurized vessel.
Welding tanks, medical oxygen tanks, scuba tanks, fire extinguishers and soda machine CO2 tanks are examples of pressurized vessels. Currently, all critical high pressure vessels within the United States are tested for leaks or flaws on a cyclical schedule as mandated by the Department of Transportation. Hydrostatic tank testing typically involves pressurizing the vessel to 3,000 psi. Then, the vessel is immersed in water, pressurized to 5,000 psi, and studied for leaks or flaws. If the vessel expands beyond 10% of its volume, the vessel fails the test.
In addition, there are several devices known as accumulators. Accumulators are used extensively in the fluid power industry, with well water, with pressure piping distribution and in other environments where a reservoir or standby pressure is needed. These devices typically have a collapsable bag within another container, sometimes under pressure. The volume of the collapsable bag must be monitored to ensure effective use of the accumulator.
Hydrostatic testing has numerous problems. For example, hydrostatic testing is unsafe. If a vessel explodes, individuals performing the hydrostatic testing may be injured or killed. Further, hydrostatic testing uses large quantities of clean water. The water must be clean because contaminants fill micro-holes in the vessel which may lead to the vessel erroneously passing the test, may widen pre-existing cracks in the vessel, and may adversely interact with vessel contents. Still further, the vessel must be completely cleaned and dried after the test. Any material which remains in the vessel after the test may react with contents added to the tank. Yet further, hydrostatic testing is time-consuming and labor intensive. More specifically, loading the vessel, attaching high pressure fittings, and cleaning and drying the vessel is time-consuming and labor intensive. Moreover, hydrostatic testing requires various pieces of equipment, such as testing chambers, hydraulic pumps and expensive gauges.
Further, hydrostatic testing uses large amounts of energy. The hydraulic pumps are expensive to operate, and the water used to flush the vessel after testing is typically heated. Still further, hydrostatic testing has temperature constraints. More specifically, hydrostatic testing must be performed at temperatures above freezing. Yet further, hydrostatic testing requires that vessels are moved to the testing site. Moreover, hydrostatic testing is typically ineffective with composite vessels. Composite vessels have two or more layers, namely a polypropylene inner layer with an external rigid layer, and water migrates between the two layers during testing to cause the vessel to fail the test.
A need, therefore, exists for a portable device which measures a volume. In addition, a need exists for a system and a method for measuring a volume which are safe, accurate and inexpensive and which are not time-consuming and labor intensive.